The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (i.e. without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
When installing or removing a bolt and a nut in a mechanical device, the user typically must hold the bolt in one hand with a tool to prevent movement, while the nut is turned with another tool held with the user's other hand. This task can be difficult and may damage either the bolt head or the nut if the tool slips under pressure. The likelihood of damage is substantially increased if the bolt is rusted, if the threads are damaged, or if a lock nut is being used. Additionally, attempting to hold two or more tools while placing a bolt and nut in position can make this problem even more difficult. Some currently available solutions may provide mechanical devices that incorporate clamps and swivel-jaw assemblies that pivot on fixed assemblies at pivot connections with levers that lock the jaws in the clamping positions, or that act as impact drivers and use multiple fastening bits. However, these solutions are not versatile enough to handle a diversity of work pieces. Moreover, none of these solutions uses specially designed sockets to engage the bolt head on six sides and the top or, in conjunction with the swivel pads, allows the socket to be used from any of the three contact points. Further, none of these solutions frees the user's hands to work on the bolt and nut with the proper leverage or allows placement of the top jaws for unrestricted access to the threaded bolt and nut.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art is a clamp that comprises a rotatable jaw. Another generally useful aspect of the prior art is that of an impact-resistant tool-holder or tool-bit holder that has an active end for driving a fastener and a shanking end that may be attached to a power tool. Yet another aspect of the prior art is a self-adjusting locking pliers with a fixed jaw. However, these solutions may not provide a device that prevents the movement of a bolt so that the user can install or remove a nut. A solution that does so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated, illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.